School for the Supernatural Heroes
by prettyshon10
Summary: When the Cullens left, Bella never told them she had a sister and powers. She goes to Sky High woth Layla and Will and who does she find? What will happen? Can they team up and save the school?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Sky High. Only the idea.**

Bella POV

They left me behind. I knew the reason. It was to keep me safe. But hello, I'm a danger magnet. I won't ever be safe. I'll be forever in danger.

One more thing, before they left I never had the chance to tell them who I really was. What I really was.

My real name is Isabella Marie Williams. I have a sister named Layla Williams. We have super powers. She can manipulate plant life. And I have electric manipulation. Charlie and Renee are friends of my mom. They took me in for a while. My mom can talk to animals.

Me and Layla have a friend, Will Stronghold. His parents are legendary. But strange enough, he has no powers. Weird, I know.

Anyway, I never told the Cullens because they would probably think I'm a freak or something. Then I thought that was ridiculous and that I should tell them. And I was the day Edward left me. I even tried to tell him before he left but it was too late. Now they would never know. But that wouldn't matter because they were never coming back. Sigh. It pains me a lot. But maybe I'll get better with the support of Will and Layla.

So at the moment I am standing outside my real home. Charlie and I decided that I should be here. Tomorrow, we would be starting school. Sky High. Layla was excited. Will was nervous that without powers, he would not do so well. Me, I was a little bit of both. Being in a school full of future super heroes? That would be great. Being a future super hero? Greater. But people will expect a lot of things from me and my powers are somewhat dangerous. What if someone got hurt?

I rang the door bell and stood there a minute.

The door opened and out came Layla. "Bella! It's so good to see you again."

We gave each other a nice and tight hug. Then mom came and did the same. "You're just in time. Dinner is ready."

"Great. I'm starving."

We ate our food and I told them about the Cullens.

Layla was so mad, half our garden in the backyard wilted. Mom of course tried to make me feel better. After that me and Layla went to bed. Mom made her promise to fix the yard on our way to Will's.

Layla and I share a bunk bed. Layla would always fall off the top. She continuously sleeps there over conquer it. Sigh. It's not that I have a problem sleeping at the bottom, it's just that I'm sick of hearing her fall off in the middle of the night. It wakes me up. It gets annoying, you know?

As I closed my eyes, I said in my head, _Today may have been goodbye Cullens, but tomorrow is hello Sky High._

**Hey, I hope you like my first chapter of my first crossover. You will see more involving Total Drama World Tour, The Spiderwick Chronicles, and Little Secrets, Please review. It motivates me to write more. Thank you.**


	2. Welcome towait are those the Cullens?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Sky High.**

B POV

We woke up that next morning. And yes, Layla fell off the top bunk last night. Anyway, we were both able to shower and put on good clothes for the first day of school. Layla wore (**whatever she wore in the movie, I forgot**). I wore an electric blue with halter top with a pair of blue jeans and white converse. I put my hair in a side ponytail and put two sparkly silver clips in it. Then finally, some lip gloss. I know, back in forks I hated make-up, shopping, and looking all fashionable, but that was Bella Swan. I am Bella Williams, and I kind of do like that stuff. Who doesn't want to look decent?

So anyway, Layla fixed our backyard and we were on our way to Will's house. We made little chit chat on that way.

Once we were there, Layla rang the door bell and Mr. Stronghold answered it. "Hello girls. Bella, it's nice to see you again. Will's in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Both me and Layla said. Once we were able to get Will and go, we were able to see his parents defeat a giant robot. Like I said before, they were amazing.

So on our way to the bus stop, I told Will about the Cullens. Again, that made Layla mad, so the grass next to us dried up and most of the leaves on the tree near by fell to the ground.

"I'm really sorry." Will said.

"That's okay. I'm glad to be home. I'll get over it."

Soon the bus arrived and we got on. Apparently the bus driver's name was Ron Wilson. He was bewildered to find out that Will was a Stronghold. Of course. Who wouldn't?

And to our surprise, something wild happened. The bus started driving like any bus would, then things went fast and it started flying. FLYING! I was amazed at that, yet scared that something bad would happen and the bus would fall to the ground. Good thing it didn't.

As we got off the bus, I saw a lot of kids with superpowers. A couple of guys were checking this one blond girl out and she froze them solid. Then a whole lot of look alike cheerleaders were practicing a cheer, but it turns out it was just a girl who could multiply herself.

"Hello, Freshman. My name is Gwen and I am a senior. I just want to introduce myself to you and tell you if you need any information at all, I'm always around." A brunette hair girl said. I could spot Will with his mouth hanging open. Layla looked kind of jealous. I knew she had a crush on the boy. It's always obvious to tell when you are sisters. I giggled a little, and she gave me her best death glare. But that never worked because I knew she was full of nothing but pure kindness. So she made a flower rap around my feet and I got stuck. It took me five minutes at the most to try and get out of it while everyone walked off. I caught up with them and shocked her with a little jolt of electricity. My powers won't kill anyone unless I truly intend to. When you have a power, it only works to what you want for it to do, and what you intend for it to do. It's like that for everybody.

As we walked inside, I spotted five pairs of golden eyes stare at me in shock. But… it couldn't be. They left, what are they doing here?

Then it came to me. The Cullens were going to Sky High.


	3. Chapter 3 Bella?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Sky high related.**

Edward POV

This family has never been the same since we left Bella. Carlisle and Esme feel as if they have lost a daughter. Alice feels as if she has lost a best friend and sister. Emmett and Jasper feel as if they have lost a little sister. Rosalie even misses her…a little. But me, I lost my life. All I do is sit in my room and stare at the wall. I hardly even hunt. What I did was a mistake. I thought I was protecting her, but I guess I slipped my mind that she was a danger magnet. She would always be in danger. I mess up big time. Now she might be seriously injured or even dead because of what I did. Not only that, she's died thinking I don't love her. I hate myself so much.

"Everyone please come here. This is a family meeting." I heard Carlisle call out. What is so important that we must have a family meeting?

Once we were all in the living room sitting down, Carlisle began to explain what was going on.

"We have just found out that there is a place where you can go. A school to be exact. It is called Sky High. It is a high school in the sky for supernatural people like us. Esme and I thought it would be perfect for you. You start tomorrow."

Alice was excited like always, but not the same way she was when Bella was around. _Oh my gosh! New people just like us! No secrets. Maybe even a few vampires!_

I really didn't want to hear her thought right now.

**The Next Day after the Bus Ride… (Sorry, I didn't feel like writing the bus ride.)**

I was still pretty amazed about the bus ride here. I mean a flying bus is illogical. But then again, my kind is, too.

There were some pretty impressive people with gifts. A girl who froze two other guys who were hitting on her, and cheerleaders who turned out to be a single girl who could multiply herself. This school was for mostly training these teenagers to become superheroes. But I doubt I could ever be that. I couldn't even protect Bella, let alone a town.

We decided to have our own superpowers, just in case someone asks what it is.

Me=mind reading

Alice=See the future

Jasper= Empathy

Emmett=Strength

Rosalie=Beauty

Of course that's what we already have, but just to get things cleared out.

As I turned to get a good look at the school, Alice nudged me excitingly.

"Edward, look, over there." She said in pure shock.

I look to where she was pointing to see a brunette with her foot trapped by a flower wrapped around her leg. She got out a shocked a somewhat red head. (**I forgot the color of Layla's hair. Sorry.) ** Then our eyes met with a pair of chocolate ones.

Bella?

**Sorry if it's a little short. Things are in a rush around here. Monster House is on and I love that movie. My brother wants to get on the computer. And in about an hour or so, we will be going to a party. So please update, and soon I will be updating The Trick. I still need to think My New Life through. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 LISTEN UP PEOPLES

**HEY, LISTEN. I JUST MADE A POLL FOR MY NEXT STORY. PLEASE FIND IT AND VOTE. THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT. IF YOU CAN'T, SORRY. IT IS MY FIRST POLL SO I DON'T REALLY UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING ABOUT IT. THANKS I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.**


	5. Chapter 5 Hero or Sidekick

**Disclaimer: This goes for all chapters in this story, I don't own anything Twilight or Sky High or anything related. **

**Alice P.O.V.**

Bella? What is she doing here? This is a school for supernatural students, and last time I checked, she was so not supernatural. She was human. Maybe we read the brosure wrong. Maybe it was both the supernatural and humans. I had a vision telling me what the answer would be if I checked.

_**VISION**_

_I was walking to the secretaries office and asked her if this school also had human students. She laughed and said, "What a joke! No, sweetie. This is only for the supernatural. You know, 'No Humans Allowed!' sort of stuff. And if you want more, you could always go to Monster High."_**(A/N Ha Ha. Get It. If you want to, any of you authors out there can write a fanfic on that.)**

_Then I asked her if there was any record of a human student attending this year. She checked on the computer. I guess she was good with technology or something, because it just popped up. She saw the confused look on my face and told me, " I can communicate with electrical appliances." She shrugged like it was no big deal. "Sorry, kiddo. Nothing shows what you're looking for."_

"_It's okay. Thanks anyway, though." And then I left._

_**END OF VISION**_

Well, that wasn't a good explanation on why Bella goes to Sky High. So I would have to find out myself.

As soon as we got into the building, we found out that all Freshman had to go to the gym. So that's exactly where we went. And then that's when I found Bella. She was with a couple of other kids I had never seen before. She had great resemblance to the girl that she stood next to. Edward read a few minds and found out that her name was Layla Williams. But he also said that according to the teachers and other students, Bella's name was Bella Williams. So what, was she suppose to be this Layla person's sister, cousin, adopted family member, family members-in-law? What? Things have gotten stranger and more complicated and more questions have arrived in my head ever since we first got here. Nothing makes sense. Bella is a human in a non-human school, but no one has a record on her. She has the same name as this Layla girl. And we saw her _shock_ a person as if she had…_powers._ This is completely, without a doubt, frustrating and confusing and irritating and shocking and too much to handle all at the same!

I heard Jasper let out a painful groan. Oops.

I turned and said sheepishly, "Sorry, Jazz."

He seemed to feel a little better. "It's alright. I'll be fine."

Just then, the loudest whistle I had ever heard blew. It hurt my overly sensitive ears. Ow! Is that even possible?

"Listen up," a guy I guess was the coach said. "I'm Coach Boomer! You all probably know me. And yet, some may NOT!"

Owwww! Ok, he didn't have to tell me what power he had now. I'm pretty sure everybody could tell from the way they held their hands to their ears.

"Now, LISTEN UP! YOU are going to come up HERE and show your POWERS to ME and the rest of the FRESHMAN BODY! Then, I will determine rather you are a HERO or SIDEKICK! GOT IT?"

Everyone nodded quickly.

"GOOD!"

Then it had begun. **(A/N sorry if I don't have exactly all the people who did go up there or know what order that they were in, I haven't seen the movie in a while.)**

We saw a girl that can shape shift into a ball; a boy so skinny and a bit nerdy, who surprised us all when he transformed into a strong rock monster; a boy who could melt into a puddle like a popsicle; a girl who could shape shift into a guinea pig; a gut who claimed to glow; a boy who didn't have any, Will, was it?; and that Layla girl, who didn't want to use hers. Then it was our turn. We showed our gifts off from strength to seeing the future. We were all claimed heroes. Yay! Then it was Bella's turn but she didn't have a power. I hope Coach Boomer wouldn't be too hard on her.

"Name." he asked. Well, not really asking, i-it was more like a command.

"Bella Williams."

"So you're the sister to Layla Williams?"

"That's right."

Well that answers one question. Well sort of.

"Please tell me you're not gonna chicken out like she did." He placed fingers on the bridge of his nose like Edward would always do.

"No, sir." Bella said with confidence.

"Alrighty, then. Show me what you got."

Bella looked as if she was searching for something, then her eyes landed on a single light bulb. She gave a mischeivious smile.

Then all of a sudden, electricity shot from her finger tips and they destroyed the light bulb, resulting to it exploding and glass shards were everywhere. Good thing they didn't cut anybody, because then we'd have a problem. You know, with us being vamps and all, plus, we don't know if Jasper can keep himself under control.

Well, at least I know why Bella goes to this school. It was obvious now to know why there wasn't a file on her when the secretary looked up human students attending sky high. I looked at my siblings and saw that they knew what I knew: Bella was no human.

**Review please. It is the only thing that motivates me at all. And you guys probably imagine what Bella electrical powers look like. So give me until Saturday. I should probably have it on my profile by then. I was going to make this chapter longer, but the Vampire Diaries is gonna be on soon. Me and my bff jasperhale101- I will not give out her real name- are gonna watch the new episode and probably call each other to talk about it in between commercial breaks. Thanks for reading and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Before I start off by saying that you are all awesome. Now I haven't got all of the reviews I wanted, but most of those who did put some awesome ones, which is why I decided to update today. I dedicate this chapter to twilightluver518, zelgirl, kataang160, cerellover221, Cat, and . Thank you guys so much, this is for you! Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, neither do I own Sky High.**

Bella P.O.V.

"HERO!" Coach boomer said to me once my little demonstration was done. I could see shock run all over the Cullens' faces. Ha! They didn't seem to expect that.

Anyway, I made my way off the stage and next to Layla. After everyone had shown their powers, it was lunch time for everybody. My favorite period.

As we made our way to lunch, I was constantly looking for and sign of the Cullens. By the time we made it there, we had each gotten our trays of food and sat down at an empty table. Of course we picked up a few new friends on the way: Ethan, Magenta, and Zach. Their pretty cool.

Across the lunchroom sat the Cullens. Their food was hardly touched and they stared at me back. I guess they were pretty curious about me. I like to keep it that way.

"So did you guys here abut the big dance for Homecoming?" Zach asked. "I hear they will be awarding your parents as the most powerful, legendary super heroes." That was towards Will.

"Yep." Will simply stated.

"So, are you thinking about taking anyone in particular?" Layla said.

I giggled. Was she really asking that?

"Yeah."

"Then ask her. I'm really sure she'll say yes."

My giggle turned to a chuckle.

"I'm waiting for the right time."

"That is a good plan. I'm sure it'll be really special."

My chuckle turned to laughter.

Everyone stared at me. Layla gave me a glare, but that only made me laugh harder.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back in a second." I said still laughing my head off. My sister couldn't get a clue. It was hilarious how many attempts she tried to get Will to notice her. Ever since she met him she had a crush on him. Everyone knew-except for Will of course. He could never see it and I don't know why. It was so obvious.

I made my way to the Girls' Restroom to calm down.

"Breathe, Bella, Breathe." I said to myself.

A few minutes later, the door was opening… and in came Alice.

Alice P.O.V.

Bella was cracking up. It must've been Layla's attempt to get Will to ask her out. Anyway, I followed her into the Girls' Restroom. I saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Bella.

"Hey Bella. You've got a lot of explaining to do. You know that, right?"

She looked at me like I a crazy, suicidal kind of person. "Please. It's really fun to watch you and your family squirm with shock and confusion. And beside's you don't really care anyway."

"Look Bella, we're really sorry. We thought it was for your own good. But we've come to our senses now." Maybe if I complement her she'll soften up a little. "Um, nice outfit. I knew that if I pushed you a little you'd get a sense of style."

She glared at me like I just insulted her instead of complement her. "Alice, you didn't do anything. Before I came to Forks I had always dressed this. I just acted like I had hated all that stuff because I was being a different person. Duh."

Shock ran across my face-for the several time today.

"I guess I'm a better actress than you Cullens gave me credit for."

And with that, she left me standing their.

Layla P.O.V.

"Ugh. I'm such an idiot." I said as me and Bella walked to our next period. "I bet he could see right through me. He probably thinks I'm desperate or something!"

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself." She tried to sooth me.

"Oh, don't try to comfort me now, Isabella Marie Williams! You were practically dying with laughter! It was so embarrassing! How could you?"

"I'm sorry it was just so funny. I couldn't hold it back any longer."

I groaned. My sister knew I had a humungous crush on Will. But I couldn't help it. He was so blind that he could never see what I was getting at. So I had to constantly flirt with him to help him get the memo without getting the whole package. You know what I'm saying? I want him to know that I like him, but I don't want him to know everything. Just that I've been liking him since we were little, nothing else.

My sister may not have been best at support, but she could definitely keep a secret. I loved her for that.

"So how did it go with the Cullens?" I asked changing the subject.

But she gave me a glare that told me to drop it. No fair. She was so much better at glaring than me.

**So that is chapter 6. What do you think? Please review. I really need it. And I want to make a deal with you all, I'll update the Trick, My New Life, and this fanfic if you all do. Fair enough. And look out for the new fanfic I'll be making soon. It's based on a series by Emily Blake called Little Secrets that I absolutely love. Though there is no fanfic on it. So I'm going to make a one-shot called: Taking No More. If you hate Kelly, you're gonna love this. It'll be out by the end of the month, maybe even sooner. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7 FightSave the Citizen

**A/N: I want to say, thank you all for reviewing. Especially zelgirl, , and Dean Webster Baby Girl for reviewing constantly. And we are out of school for three weeks so I will have more time to update. I would have done it last Saturday, but me and my family went to go see Tangled, which by the way, made me laugh and cry. Now I got a review from vampires4444 saying that I should make my chapters longer. Well this is one of them. This is on how Will and Warren have a fight, get into save the citizen, but a twist. You'll see. Anyway, please try my new story, 'What Should've Happened In 308'. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Sky High.**

Save The Citizen

Will P.O.V.

Another day at Sky High. Layla's pep talk motivated me to come back. And I had to admit, her failure to make lemons is pretty funny. But I also have to say, that was one good apple. Anyway, I'm still guilty for how my dad reacted to when I told him about the fact that I was a sidekick who had no powers.

So I was looking for a place to sit and spotted my friends at a table

"Over here." Magenta called. She was an ok person when she wanted to be, and maybe even scary sometimes.

"We saved you a seat." Zach said. He could be pretty funny but clueless at times.

"Hey and I saved you a pudding." Ethan added. A mousy guy, but cool.

The all of a sudden, Speed used his powers and took the cup of putting from his hand. Then he and Lash started laughing. Those guys are cruel.

"Check this out." I heard Lash say. Then before I knew it, I tripped over something, which caused my tray to fall on Warren and his table, which caused him to get angry, which meant trouble and pain for me. Great.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry."

"You're gonna be." He growled.

"Come on, let's not do this." I pleaded.

"You think you can do what ever you want just because you're a Stronghold?" Really. Why is everyone making a big deal out of me being a Stronghold. It's not that important.

"I'm sorry my dad out your dad in jail, but-" I was cut off by the fact that he was now gripping me by the collar. Now I was in for it. Just _had_ to mention his dad. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Could this day get any worse?

"Nobody talks about my father." He said in a lower, scarier voice. Then his hands started to flame up.

Apparently it could.

Good thing I got out of his grip before he burnt me. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Cullens, who seemed really freaked out by the flames. Don't get me wrong, who wouldn't be. But in a really weird way, they were more terrified. Weird.

Anyway, I was brought back to reality when I saw that Warren was about to shoot some fire at me. Everyone around us were chanting "Fight". I heard Layla panicking and asking Mr. Boy, our weird Sidekick teacher, to do something.

"I'm on it."

I was filled with relief. I thought he was going to step I and stop it like normal teachers. But the relief quickly drained out of me when he RAN THE OTHER DIRECTION! Seriously? At least _attempt _to help!

I could see that Warren was planning to shoot, so I grabbed the nearest object-a lunch tray- and used it as a shield. But It melted as soon as fire hit it. Of course. Once again, I made a stupid move.  
Then he shot again. I ducked and instead it almost hit this red, frizzy haired, female student. I almost caused her her life. What is wrong with me today?

He kept shooting, and shooting. But I dodged each and every one.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" a voice said as Warren was about to shoot again. It was Bella. And lucky me, he paused for a minute once he saw her. He seemed attracted to her a bit.

That gave me enough time try and reach the fire alarm. But soon he snapped out of his trance and said "Stay out of it!" and he shot again. I

I was almost there until Lash tripped me again. I'm starting to really hate him.

I got up and found Warren there behind me ready to shoot again. I quickly ran under the table. But he kept throwing flames. My heart was pumping so fast, I could sworn I'd have a heart attack.

After what seemed like forever, he stopped and said, "Where's you sidekick, sidekick?"

"Right here!" Zach said as he and the rest came up.

"Yeah." Ethan agreed.

I swear, if I wasn't so thankful for them, I'd been so embarrassed. I could see Gwen Greyson from the eye. She looked disappointed or something. Oh how I wished the ground would just swallow me up! But I was still thankful for my friends.

I have to be truthful, it ticked me off when he was about to attack them. And what I did surprised everyone, but me the most.

"Leave them alone!" I yelled as I lifted up the table. LIFTED UP THE TABLE! WITH SUPER STRENGTH. I HAVE SUPER STRENGTH.

And with it, I tossed Warren and the lunch table into the ceiling.

Now Gwen looked impressed. Layla was almost as surprised as I was. So was Bella.

I felt great! I turned to Lash and Speed, who looked frightened. Good. "Now, who tripped me?" That sent them running. Also good.

"Stronghold!" Warren sounded a little more angry. Which kinda scared me, but then I remembered, I had super strength on my side.

The fight continued now that the odds were even and it ended with me using a fire extinguisher on him when he lunged at me. And then the principal was standing over his smoldering body. That's how I found myself in detention. Alone. With Warren. With no powers. This sucks.

**The next day…**

Bella P.O.V.

"We win!" Lash and Speed cheered. For the record, I think it was really stupid that Will even insisted going against them in Save the Citizen. I mean, just because someone stuffs your friend in a locker, it doesn't mean to go against them in something they are champions in. Especially not with Warren, the awful guy tat almost killed him. Or did he forget that? Really Will, you have super strength now. Come on.

I told him he was gonna lose, and looked at what happened. Now those two morons are over there cheering like the losers they are. And now there are gonna hang this over poor Will for the rest of his freakin' life! You know, I've had just about enough of those guys. After all, they did start that fight between Will and Warren. Time to set them straight.

"Anybody else? Who wants to go against Lash and Speed, the champions of Save The Citizens?" Coach Boomer exclaimed.

I stood up. "Me." I said smugly. Layla, Ethan, Magenta, Zach, Will, the Cullens, and just about everyone else looked at me like I was a lunatic. I would ask Layla to be my partner, but by the way she looked at me and the fact she won't use her powers ruled her out. And me and Magenta weren't that close. And no way I was asking a Cullen. But lucky me, this one girl stood up and said, "I'll be her partner." Now everyone thought she was crazy, too.

Then I realized, she was that girl from the first day. The one who froze those two perverts, who happened to still be outside. I think there either dead or her power lasts really long.

As we put on the suites, I decided to make some small talk.

"So what's your name Ice Princess?" I asked the blondie.

"Tara White. You?"

"Bella Williams."

"You're Layla's sister, right?" I nodded. "Sweet girl. Though she is quite shy and I'd love to see what she can do."

"She can manipulate plant life. But she sucks at making lemons."

"And you? You can manipulate electric currents right?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

Then there was a moment of silence.

"Man I cannot wait to get out there and kick those jerks' butts."

"You hate them too huh?" I giggled.

"Definitely. They always litter my locker with stupid notes asking if I want to go out with them. Ugh. In their dreams."

"Yeah. They caused a fight between Warren Peace and my friend."

"Will Stronghold is your friend?" I answered with a single nod. "Wow. What an honor. He and my mom used to date, you know."

What? "Are you serious?"

"Yep. She can teleport. She says they were a cool team, but then things just didn't work out. So they broke up."

"Whoa."

Moments later, we were face to face with Lash and Speed.

"Ooh. Girls. Look at them with their make-up and hair." Lash teased.

"Yeah. What are a couple of girly-girls gonna do. Nag us to death."

We simply glared at them.

The whistle blew and the game had begun.

"Hope you don't brake a nail." Lash laughed.

"Hey babes, when the game is over wanna go catch a movie?" Speed sneered.

Ok, that did it. I took Speed, Tara took Lash. And boy were we amazing.

Tara hoped on Lash's back and he stretched all over the place to shake her off, but she started to freeze his stretched body until he was all stretched out and frozen. That helped me out when Speed kept dodging my shots. Though I did get to zap him a couple of times. He got accidently smashed himself into one of Lash's stretched out, frozen limbs. Then I used my power and electricity shot from my fingertips as I gave them both long and powerful zaps to keep them down. Then Tara lunged herself at the dummy. Did I mention it was all in five minutes? Well it was.

With that, we were crowned champions of save the citizen. And I had to say, Tara and I were a pretty good team. After that day, we were close friends. She even sat with us during lunch. Good thing she was a hero, because we were together almost all the time. She was a really cool girl. Very bold and smart and funny.

And I forgot to tell you the best part, Lash and Speed knew to never cross us, or our friends, or anyone else for that matter again.

What a couple of losers!

**Well that's that. Please review and tell me what you think of this longer chapter. And since I still need my poll, I need everyone to tell me who they think Bella should end up with: Warren or Edward. Simply press the review button and put their names. I will be checking for reviews tomorrow at from 1:00 to 10:00 so please review. I will count the votes when the chapter for that is near so you have plenty of time trust me. Again, please, please review. Tell me what you think and who Bella should end up with. And also don't forget to read my new story, 'What Should've Happened In 308. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8 Heartbroken

**A/N: So sorry for not updating for so long. I've been really busy. School, Church, homework, field trips. I barely have enough time to myself. Now listen up peoples, I want to make new stories but I don't want to be like most of you authors out there (and you know who you are) who always start on a new story and never finish the others. So for right now all the other stories are on hold until I finish this one. Then My New Life, then What Happens at the Party Comes Out on YouTube. Though for The Trick is only one chapter left. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Sky High.**

Heartbroken

Layla P.O.V.

Today Will was moved into the Hero class with Bella and Tara. Oh, why is does there have to be a rating in whether you are a sidekick or hero. It makes no sense, we are all equal. We all have powers; we go to the same school, what the heck!

Anyway, I hardly see him. He sits with Gwen and her crew at lunch, walks with her to her locker and classes. He even sits with her on the bus! Okay, I know that I am sounding jealous, but really I'm just disappointed. And maybe curious. I mean, really. What does he see in her? What can she do? You know, I really don't trust her. She could just be out to get the benefits of being Will Stronghold's girlfriend. No! She's not Will's girlfriend. Not even close! I'm his- I mean I'm not his _girlfriend._ I mean I could be. But I am not. And I'm fine with that. It's not like I'm out to get the benefits or anything. I don't even mean it in that way. Just hypothetically speaking. I mean, I like Will and everything. But as a _friend. _I might like him more than that. Maybe. _Possibly. _

But it's not about me and I am not jealous. If he wants to date other girls that's okay, too. Not like we were going out anyway. Ha ha ha…ha ha. Ok.

So I was walking to our table and sat down with my new friends, Bella and Tara.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Layla. Seen Will?" Ethan asked.

I sighed. "No." I really wanted to change the subject. "So who is going with whom to the dance?"

"Well Magenta and I are going-ow!" Zach cried as Magenta elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't tell them that!"

"But it's true-ow!"

"Shut up!"

Tara giggled. It was sort of funny. "You know, I was kind of hoping Edward Cullen would ask me."

Oh no. We were all silent waiting for Bella to blow her top and kill the poor blonde. But what happened next surprised us all.

"Well then go for it. Ask him." Bella said.

We were all standing there shocked.

"Are you sure you are not mad? I mean he is your ex-boyfriend." Tara asked in a scared/curious/suspicious tone of voice.

"Definitely."

"Oh, um. Ok. I'll ask him later today then. But you have to come for support."

Bells laughed at her friend's nervousness. "Done."

Well at least no one got hurt.

"You know, I heard that Will asked Gwen out." Ethan said.

I must have been upset, because at that moment all the color drained my face and I went pale. "H-how did that happen?"

"Well, she went over his house for dinner. And then they went upstairs to his bedroom so she could help him with his homework. And that when he popped the big question!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Will asked Gwen to marry him?"

"What? No! Were you even listening? He asked her to Homecoming!"

"Of course I was listening!"

"Oh really, tell me the exact words I said."

While the guys were bickering, I couldn't hear them over the sound of my heart breaking into a million, sad pieces.

And I actually thought he was going to ask me. Bella was right. He could never go for me. Ok, those were not her exact words. But she's given me hints to put it together. Like: "I might not work.", "There will be other girls." and "Be careful." Even the looks she gave me when I fantasized (yes, fantasized) about us said so. I was such a fool.

That night I didn't eat dinner, I went to bed early. Only letting a few tears slip before I went to sleep.

The next morning was just as bad. I woke up and found myself on the floor. I must've fallen off the top again. Whatever. I skipped breakfast. I took the bus to school sat by myself. I never answered any questions in class. I secluded any plans my friends made. I felt like a zombie. Just empty. **(A/N: Sound familiar?) **I only listened to sad music. I was like this for a couple of days.

Tonight I went to this Chinese restaurant and found that Warren Peace worked there. He spoke Chinese and everything. Amazing I say. So I spoke to him and stuff. He wasn't as bad as I thought. He was kind of cool. Would even make a good boyfriend.

Wait a minute; I feel a light bulb coming on. Warren Peace+Boyfriend+Will=Jealousy!

So Layla, how is this gonna play out?

**Alright that was another Layla point of view. Yes Tara has a crush on Edward. The part where she asks him is in the next chapter. So is another Bella's point of view. And even an Edward's point of view plus a Tara's point of view. People, it took all my might to try and get this chapter done today and not blow it off. Though it may not be much, please review as much as you can to show your appreciation. Thanks! : ) **


	9. Chapter 9 Makeups and Breakups

**A/N: Okay, this may not be long, but it is something. It is seven o'clock in the morning and I have to get to school by eight fifty-five to nine. That's right; I have not gotten to Spring Break yet. Don't gloat. Sorry if it took me long to update. I have recently just moved. We still need to put in the computer. So until then I must use my grandmother's who live in a different city than I do. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Sky High.**

Make-ups and Break-ups

Bella P.O.V.

I am going to kill Will. Layla is in her bed crying her heart out. As if it hasn't been through enough. She doesn't hang out with us anymore. She listens to sad music and is like a zombie. I'm really worried about her. She was worse than me when Edward dumped me. I guess being depressed over break-ups runs in the family. Anyway, you are probably wondering what happened with Edward and Tara. Well here is what had happened.

FLASHBACK

"Go on, T. Ask him." I tried to encourage my friend.

"I don't know Bells." Tara said with a shaky voice. "What if I freeze up? I'll be so embarrassed."

"Look Tara, think of Edward as…um…me. Say if you didn't have a date and if I didn't have a date, we would go together! Just imagine me!"

"Bella, if I go over there, I will not have a date."

"Oh, whatever. Brace yourself because he's coming." I pushed her over to where Edward and the rest of the Cullens were talking. And then she bumped into him.

"OMG! I'm so sorry!"

I took this as my time to disappear. That way they would be alone. But since the rest of the Cullens were there, I also took this as my time to make them disappear, too.

I walked up to them and said, "I think we need to talk." And then I walked into a corner somewhere to the side of the school. And they followed. Leaving Edward and Tara to themselves. Perfect.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said as he gave me a goofy grin. I returned it. I guess I should stop holding a grudge and forgive them.

"Listen. I'm sorry for giving you guys the cold shoulder. I was just hurt. A lot. And I want you guys to know I forgive you. Especially Edward and you, Jasper."

"Thank you, Bella. That means a lot to us." Jasper said with a smile.

"So Alice and Rosalie. I, Tara, and Magenta are going shopping for the dance. Want to come?"

"YAY! SHOPPING!"Alice bounced up and down and Rose gave a big warm smile.

"I take that as a 'yes'." We all hugged and they left. Edward with them.

Tara came to me with a huge grin plastered on her face. "He said yes! And I think he really likes me!"

"I'm glad it worked out!"

END FLASHBACK

So basically, everything had worked out. Edward and Tara had gotten together and the girls and I are going shopping tomorrow.

Layla had passed me with her jacket on.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Over to will's house." She simply stated. And then she was gone.

Layla P.O.V.

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I was over at Will's only to find he had thrown some party! I went in a got trash-talked by Gwen. Man, she was hurtful. But she was right. He had never liked me. Now that he has his posse and girlfriend-wince-he doesn't need me. I'm nothing but a, a, a sidekick, apparently. I HATE WILL STRONGHOLD AND I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO THAT JERK AGAIN!

Will P.O.V.

I went to get Gwen a drink when I saw that Layla was leaving in tears after talking to her. What happened, you may ask? Well apparently, Gwen told her that I didn't want to be friends with her anymore! And that's how I got into this situation:

"Y-you're breaking up with me!"

"Yes."

Wow, she was seriously mad. One down and the rest of the school to go.

"Alright, everyone get out! PARTY'S OVER!"

And then… "Don't stop on our account."

Sigh. My parents came home. I am in deep trouble.

**Alright. R&R if you want another chapter. Sorry again that it took me a long time. Hoped you like this one.**


	10. Chapter 10 Shopping Time and Confessions

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I was just trying to enjoy as much of summer as I could. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and there will be a lot of links for it on my profile so make sure to look at them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or Twilight.**

Shopping Time and Confessions

Layla POV

So we're all in Bella's new car on our way to the mall. I only agreed to go because I wanted to look so good at the homecoming dance. That would grab Warren's attention. Which would grab Will's attention. I feel bad for not letting Bella in on the Secret, but she would persuade me not to go through with it, and I don't want that.

"We are heeeeeeere!" Alice sang. That annoyed me. But ever since Bella had made up with them, I had to be nice and put up with it.

We went inside the mall and went through all times of stores that had fancy dresses.

"Hey guys, look at this." Tara said as she held up a beautiful light blue mermaid's tail dress. It had two straps and one had a flower on it. More flowers circles all around the top of the dress. Tara tried it on and decided that she loves it and bought it. **(I know she didn't wear that, but I forgot what she did wear.) **She found a pair of silver stilettos, silver hoops, and a light pink lip-gloss.

Alice found a lime green dress with spaghetti straps that went criss-cross on the back and a ruffled slit with a diamond rhombus shaped pin attached to the top of it. It totally looked perfect for her, I had to admit. So she bought that. She also got sterling silver flowers with diamonds in their centers as earrings, a green _PANDORA _bracelet, and green pumps.

Two stores later, Rosalie found a blood red princess dress with beaded zigzags across the chest. It came with a rose to put in your hair, two diamond bracelets, and a pair of dangly crimson earrings.

Bella and I found our dresses after a lunch break at the Food Court. **(You already know what Layla got.) **Bella had bought a black sparkly dress with punk rock ruffles at the bottom, leather black open-toe pumps with a buckle on the sides, earrings with black and clear diamonds that swirled with each other like DNA. She decided to wear her watch from home.

Bella had dropped Alice, Rosalie, and Tara home after we had finished shopping.

A thought had crossed my mind when we got home. Bella said she wanted a blue dress. So while in our bedroom, I had asked Bella why she chose black.

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Secretly, I and Warren peace have been dating. Black is his favorite color." She said quickly.

I felt steam coming out of my ears. And I was worried about telling _her_ the truth how could she. Not that I care that they are dating, but she never told me. Plus it has been messing with my plan to get Will jealous.

"Since when?" I said as calm as possible.

"A day after the fight in the cafeteria. We talked and, well, sort of made out."

"BELLA! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you had your own problems you were going through. I didn't want to add more stress."

"Well guess what, while you were secretly going out with him, I want pretending to be his girlfriend to make Will jealous!"

"WHAT! That's like having him cheat on me with my own sister."

"Yeah."

"Layla, how could you do that? As a matter of fact, why are you still obsessing over Will, anyway?"

"Obsessing?"

"Yes, Layla. Ever since we were children you've been head over heels for Will Stronghold. You still are. Even after he's dating Gwen Grayson. Even after he had her tell you off at the party he never invited you to."

"How did you know that happened?"

"Remember when you spoke to Warren. He tells me everything. He even told me about the stunts you've been trying to pull about making Will jealous, but I didn't believe it."

"Look, why do you care whether I still like Will or not?"

"Because we are sisters. And I care enough to tell you that Will doesn't think of you as a girlfriend. When will you understand that? Everyone else has."

I felt tears coming on.

As Bella was making her way out of our bedroom, but stopped and turned around towards me. "One more thing. Stop following Warren around like a lost puppy. It's pathetic."

**R and R, please.**


	11. Chapter 11 Homecoming Havoc

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating in a while. With school, babysitting, and trying to catch every episode of the new season of Vampire Diaries, I've had a lot on my plate. But thanks to you all loving the story so much, I just couldn't let you down. So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Sky High.**

Homecoming

Layla POV

I decided not to let what Bella said get to me. It still hurt though. Now my own sister was against me. But I had to stay strong. I had to show Will that I didn't need him. Or anybody. Apparently, everyone has stopped talking to me since I became a hollow shell. Every time I had sat down at the usual table, no one even looked at me. But Magenta didn't mind. At least not before.

Thing is, she had been in my position once, too. But apparently, I was too clingy. I was holding her back. She snapped a me when I asked if she wanted to study together at my house. For the sixth time that day. "_Goodness Layla! Ever heard of personal space? I know you're upset and need someone to lean on right now, but I'm not that person! I'm not your mom, I'm not Bella, and I am NOT Will Stronghold!"_

That was why I was alone now. Mom had just dropped me off at the dance. _"Why didn't you leave with Bella and her friends?"_ she asked earlier. _"I'm pretty sure that Bella doesn't want to be around m right now."_

I went into the gym. I held my head up high. I had to show everyone that I was independent and strong, but in reality, I need everyone. Anyone. Right now, all everyone knows about my power is that I'm invisible.

"Layla!" said Mrs. Stronghold. "I thought you would never show up. Your mother told me you were feeling down lately. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied. "This dance is just what I needed." I smile to prove it. "Where's Will?"

"Long story. Basically, he didn't want to come. But try to have fun in his absence. Okay?" She went off the talk to Principle Powers.

Great. Just great. Will's not here. What was I going to do now. Then, I had an epiphany. I didn't need Will Stronghold in the first place. I never did. Bella was right. It was just an obsessive crush. If Will wanted to hang out with other people, date them, heck even MARRY them, who was I to judge. Maybe I should follow in his footsteps. Find a boyfriend, get new friends, and move on with my life. I never needed him to be with me. I never needed him to want me or need me. He was his own person. What was I? An obsessed, love-struck best friend who couldn't share. I mentally slapped myself for being so foolish. I needed to get my lifr back in order-NOW.

But just when I was about to go apologize to my former friends, I see Royal Pain on the stage. ROYAL PAIN! Was he here the entire time. Wasn't Gwen up there just a second ago.

"Royal Pain is a girl?" said Mr. Stronghold. Girl? Wait a minute….

"OF COURSE I'M A GIRL, YOU IDIOT!" Yep, definitely Gwen.

Next thing I know, there was a baby here and there and the chaos had begun. Soon enough, me my former friends, my sister, Warren, Tara, and the Cullens are in the air vents

"It's so dark in here." I said. Then, behind me, there was a green glow.

"Excuse me, ladies." Says Zach playfully as he passed me and Magenta by.

I laughed. "What do you know, he does glow."

As soon as we get out of there, we run into someone we didn't expect. I gasped. "Will?"

And just when I got over him, too.


	12. Chapter 12 Game On

**Hi you guys! Sorry if I haven't been updating lately. I need my own laptop. Instead I'm using my dad's. Anyway, this chappie will involve Emmett's POV (for the first time) and Will and Alice and possibly Bella and Edward's. So this may or may not be a long chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Sky High.**

Game On

Emmett POV

Holy crap! First, I'm dancing with Rose (or trying to, apparently she won't dance to any fast songs) then this super hot girl comes on stage and is giving a speech. I must have been staring at her for quite some time because Rosalie smacked me in the head. All of a sudden, lights are flashing, people are gasping, and then… WHOA! That girl… IS A FREAKIN TRANSFORMER! I knew that they were real! Take that Edward! Behind me, Edward rolled his eyes.

Pretty soon, babies were everywhere. I gasped. "Rose, it's a miracle! Your wish came true!"

Rose slapped me and said, "Emmett let's go!" She grabbed my hand and ran us over to the air vents that Bella and her friends were escaping through.

"Rosalie, you're running away from a beautiful opportunity!"

Will POV

There I was looking through old school photos of my parents when I stumbled upon a picture or Gwen or whoever she really was. I raced (or took the bus) here as fast as I possibly could. I had to warn everyone that Gwen was trying to avenge her dad. But from the sounds of it, I think they already found out.

There were sounds coming from the air vent. I was prepared to fight, only to find my use-to-be-friends coming from it. I let go of the breath I was holding in. I was so relieved to find that they were safe. To tell the truth, I really missed them. Especially Layla. She was such a loyal friend and I hurt her. I hate myself for it. And she probably does, too.

By the expressions on their faces, they were just as surprised and somewhat relieved to see me as I was. Before I knew it, I was sputtering out a horrible excuse for an apology. Layla stopped me there.

"Okay, we know. You were being a real jerk." She was smiling. Meaning she didn't hate me. Awesome.

"So now what?" One of the Cullens said. Jasper, I believed his name to be.

"We have to fight back."

"How?" questioned Magenta. "We're just a bunch of side-kicks, three heroes, and a group of vampires."

"You're wrong. We're much more. Who says we can't win." Bella said. "So who's ready to take evil down?"

At first, Bella was the only one. Then a voice said, "I am." It was that pixie Cullen.

"Me, too. You know how much I love to kick butt." said the strong Cullen. I bet he did.

"I'm in, sis." Layla joined in, putting her hand in Bella's. "If I'm still aloud to call you that."

Bella smiled. "Definitely."

Edward POV

While we went over the plan, I couldn't help but not steal a glance at Tara. Apparently my thing with Bella was only a relationship. Tara was my true mate. And when I told her, she was more than happy.

"_Together for eternity, huh." She kissed me. "That doesn't sound too bad. So when are you going to turn me?"_

_I laughed. "Here we go again."_

Bella was happy as long as we were happy. Plus she was dating Warren Peace. He seems to treat her right. That better continue.

It still a little hard to imagine fragile Bella to be a super-being. And Tara as well. She seems like a normal teenage girl. But she was a teenage girl who cold freeze you in place. I mentally laughed. Vampires, werewolves, super-heroes. Is nothing on Earth sane?

Speaking of nothing being sane, I could hardly concentrate on the plan with Emmett's strange thoughts.

_I mean, it was practically raining babies in there, and she just ran away from it. After decades of being depressed. "How I wish I could have a child of my own." Is she serious!_

I was giving him a look telling him to shut up, but apparently he didn't get the message. I just sighed and tried to focus as well as I could.

Alice POV

"I'll handle Penny." Layla stated.

"I'll go with you. I have a bone to pick with her. How can she use the advantage for being cheerleader for evil?"

They all stared at me. "What?"

"Are you still mad because she wouldn't let on her so called "squad"?" Rose questioned.

"No! Well…sort of. Yes, okay! I did my very best and she just shut me down and I want to beat her for it."

"Oh. O…k, then I guess Alice is coming with me. No matter how scared I am." Layla slowly backed away from me.

I then had a vision. I'm trashing Penny and her clones…Will thrown out the window…screaming…school falling…guinea pig. What could this mean? Was everyone in danger? Did Penny look scared or what? Wow, I was really mad. Focus, Alice. Your friends are in danger. Oh, who cares, Penny is getting her butt kicked. Yes!

Bella POV

Did Alice just have a vision? She's smiling. So it must have been a good one. We won or something. That's good to know. It was nice to have the Cullen's back. Layla and Will, too. Warren saw how happy I was and kissed me on the cheek. I was so gonna kill Gwen for ruining our night.

I looked over towards Edward and Tara. They were perfect for each other. I'm glad I got them together.

"Everyone understands what to do?" Will asked. We all nodded. "Alright. Let's do this."

I kissed Warren, who was about to take on Speed. "Be careful. He hurt you before, he can do it again."

Warren smiled. "You worry too much, Bells. You just help Will with Gwen."

We walked our separate ways.

Gwen better watch out. She wanted to play a dangerous game.

Game On.

**I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it! R n R! **


	13. Chapter 13 Bring It On

**A/N: I super sorry for not updating in three months. My sister got me and my family sick and it has been going on and off. Few things:**

**1.) Sorry for the past grammar mistakes. I type at the speed that I talk. Working on it.**

**2.) Will's dad use to date Tara's mom. Not Will himself.**

**3.) Bella and Warren will have a romantic moment and Emmett will do something stupid. But not in the same chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Sky High.**

Bring It On

Lash POV

I spotted the Popsicle trying to get away to the Guy's Bathroom. Idiot. As if I didn't see him.

I burst in, searching every stall for the sidekick. And I hear a flush. I rush to the toilet that made the noise. "No way." The Popsicle flushed himself.

Guilt mixed with curiosity and confusion washed over me for some strange reason. I leaned my face in and then BAM! The Popsicle pushed my head into the toilet. I'll spare you the details of how it felt. I smelled awful, and I tasted something really weird.

I could hear him laughing. I hated that kid.

Ethan POV

Thank goodness for Jasper and his power, or Lash would've just walked away. We bump fists. Now back to Zach, Emmett, Rosalie and Magenta.

Warren POV

Me and Bella's old flame were taking out Speed. I promised Bells that I wouldn't him on fire for what he did to her. But it was hard.

He smiled. I forgot about the whole mind-reading thing. "I'm surprised that she still cares about whether I live or not."

"Yeah, well, she still loves you in a way."

"I know. Just don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let her go."

"Never."

"Aw, are you two having a guy to guy moment? Should I just butt out, I mean we could postpone the fight to Monday I that's cool." Speed said. He really irritated me.

Edward used his vamp speed to catch up with him, but they were equally fast.

Speed was dodging my shots. I could see what he was doing. He was circling me to suffocate me and using Edward's speed to double the suffocation. Smart.

Once Edward heard this from me, he stopped immediately. Didn't want to have any hand in my death if Bella found out. He smirked. Then his next expression told he that he had came up with an idea. He ran the opposite way of Speed. After a minute, he was able to grab Speed by the collar and throw her into the wall. In addition, I set fire to his pants.

"Got'cha."

Alice POV

Now where was that witch?

"Uh, Alice." Layla pointed behind me, where there was an army of cheerleading Pennys.

During our little battle, Penny mocked us.

"Aw, poor little Alice. Didn't make the team. Sorry sweetie. There's just one too many of us. No room."

What an awful joke!

"And Layla. Why don't you hit us with your best shot? Oh, that's right. No powers."

Layla stuttered, "I-I have powers."

I felt bad for her.

"Probably not as powerful as your sister, huh? Does it bother you she can do everything you can't? Get the guy, have an awesome power, good looks, great taste in clothing, and she's quite fierce! And Bella has the best death glare. She can send villains crying to their mothers!"

Worst part was that they (she) were beating her up as they (she) said these things. I wanted to help, but I was lost in a crowd of Pennys. I couldn't see a thing. I could only hear their taunting words and Layla's whimpers. Poor Layla's whimpers.

"B-back off! Alice! Where are you?"

"Layla! Layla!" I cry. I was a freaking vampire, so I should be able to fight these girls off. But there were way too many, I was really confused. Plus, I really hate small spaces.

One Penny says, "Sorry, Alice is a little…preoccupied right now."

The clones all started cheering, "Go, Penny. Fight Layla. Go, Penny. Fight Layla."

Then I heard a punch. And it got silent. "Oh, big mistake." Layla growled. I've never heard her sound so angry before. It was almost unrecognizable.

All of a sudden, the sound of glass breaking to pieces. Shrieks are also heard as clones are pulled into the air. One after another, my space is regained and my surroundings are clear-and wow, this place is a mess! Pennys are hanging from the ceiling and plants are EVERYWHERE!

"Remind me not to make no mad." I say, truly amazed at Layla's power.

She smiled a little. "Do you believe what they said about Bella being better than me at everything?"

"No way! Bella doesn't either. She has her talents and you have yours. She loves you, Layla. Will, too."

Now she really smiled. "Let's go."

"Wait! Don't leave us here to die!"

"What are you talking about?"

As the Pennys explained to Layla, I realized what my vision was about: the school was going to fall out of the sky.

**Well, that's it for now. Next chapter will be Bella and Will's battle with Gwen. I would write it now, but it's getting late. Almost midnight. I don't want to do this past then. I'll update as soon as I can. But I will also update What Happens at a Party Comes Out On Youtube. I recommend that you guys go see that movie **_**Project X**_**. That is what the fanfic will be like. Okay, well, R and R. **


	14. Chapter 14 BOOM BOOM POW

**Super sorry guys! I know it's been months since I've updated. Well, it's also been months since I touched a keyboard. It's a miracle I got this one. I will try to make this a long chapter and maybe even update Time to Appreciate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or Twilight.**

Boom Boom Pow

Bella POV

Gwen ruined prom. All I wanted was for Warren and me to hang out and have fun. Maybe even make out a few good times. But she just had to avenge her father _then_.

For that I was going to kill her. I was going to electrocute her so bad until her heart was barely beating. Then I would have Will rip it out with his strength. Then I would collect the blood and have the Cullens drink it. Then I will take her body, have Layla bind it in vines, and have Warren set it on fir-

"Yeah, Bells? That, uh, sounds good and all, but I was thinking of something simpler. You know. Less gory, and gruesome, and belongs in a horror movie. Like just arresting her. Sounds good?" a very scared Will.

"Sorry." I have a bad habit of thinking of battle strategies out loud, which is why, though we always win, kids don't want me on their team during PE. Plus they always end up being dark and scary anyway. But, hey, that's my boyfriend's fault. But I love him anyway!

We spot Gwen outside holding Will's dad, made ourselves noticeable, and she started to give us her whole life story. But don't villains always? I've never understood that. Either way, they always lose.

"Oh my god." I gasp at the last thing Gwen says. I then turn to Will. "Dude, you made out with an old lady!" I burst into laughter, only to Royal Pain (I'm not surprised that that's her name) throw herself into me, enraged.

Will runs behind to catch up.

The wind is knocked out of me as I hit the floor when the drops me. I'm able to recover quickly and send an electrical current her way, but she dodges it.

Will pounces on her. She must've been expecting it, because she catches him by the collar and throwing him across the room.

While her back is turned, I use this as a chance to electrocute her.

I roll my eyes.

"Will! Bella!" I hear from down the hall.

In come Edward, Layla, Alice, and Warren. What are they doing here?

Royal Pain uses our distraction as an advantage. She knocks me off my feet and goes for Will.

The next moment shocks us all. And poor Will hadn't seen it coming.

Royal Pain sends him flying out the window.

"WILL!" shrieks my sister.

Royal Pain, that sick twisted witch, smiles at Layla's reaction. "And there goes your last chance at stopping me."

At this moment, we are really shocked. And poor Gwen didn't see it coming. Good.

Will POV

Mom will never believe this. Once she's not an infant anymore.

I'm FLYING. ACTUALLY FLYING. I wish I had a video camera right now. Everyone's expressions are hilarious! But now's not the time. Because at the moment I'm in a battle against my ex-girlfriend-who-was-really-a-villain-and-not-just-that-but-was-an-old-lady. A fact which I'm still disgusted by.

It took a while, but I managed to get the upper hand. Once she was down, I punched off her mask. I was ready to strike her again, but I couldn't. **(Some of you must have been wondering what was going on in his head at that moment. Here's my version of it.) **I mean, I know I should. She really deserves it and anyone else in my place would have done it (especially Bella or Layla) but I couldn't. I forgot-SHE'S A GIRL! A FEMALE! WITH BOOBS AND EVERYTHING! MOM WOULD KILL ME!

Next thing we all know there's shaking and rattling, and I'm outside holding the school with all my strength.

Tara POV

_Come on, Magenta! Hurry!_

The school is FALLING. Actually falling. I'm totally freaking out. The safest place I would feel would be in Edward's arms. But he's a little busy right now, fighting and all. And I'm here hoping that a guinea pig will save us all. (Well, not really the Cullens. Unless, of course, the school catches on fire after the fall.)

I'm screaming my head off along with Ethan and Zach at the moment when Rosalie yells, "Will you PLEASE shut up? Before I shut all of you up!"

You know, I was five seconds from freezing that girl from the inside out. I can never understand why Bella hadn't electrocuted her good enough to shut up every time a smart remark came from her mouth.

Relief floods us all when the school finally comes to a stop.

Bella POV

"Glad to have you all back to normal!"

"Same here, Bella. That diaper was really uncomfortable." Says Mr. Armstrong.

I feel like a bad girlfriend for having Warren change the Professors diaper. But there was no way I was going to do it!

It made me proud to see my sidekick friends claimed Heroes. They really deserved it.

"Ooh! Commander, Commander! Look at you!" an attractive blonde woman approaches us.

"Marjorie White! Long time, no see. You look absolutely-"

Mrs. Armstrong made her presence noticeable by scratching her throat. "Honey, who's this."

"Oh! Um, well, this is Marjorie. Tara's mother. You know, Bella's friend Tara."

Marjorie announced, "Me and your husband use to be engaged."

"Mmhm." Mrs. Armstrong glared at her husband. "Really?"

Oh, snap! He sooooooooo in the doghouse!

Layla POV

Revenge is so sweet! Gwen and her buddies are all in detention until graduation.

I finally have my sister back. Not to mention my friends.

And Will is holding me in his arms. During Homecoming. Just like in my daydreams. About time.

But what I didn't include in my daydreams was that we were flying. But that makes it even more amazing!

Warren POV

Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP!

I run into Edward dancing with Tara.

"Whoa, Warren! What happened to you. Bella bought you that suit. She is going to _kill _you when she see's you! And I'll have to calm her down. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!"

As much as I would love to be with Bella right now, we had a problem.

"SOMEONE IN A FREAKIN' NINJA SUIT KIDNAPPED THE PROFESSOR!"

_AT THE CULLEN HOUSEHOLD…_

Emmett POV

"Can I open my eyes now, Emmett?" Rosalie question.

"Almost!"

She is gonna love this!

"Okay, NOW!"

My Rosie opened her eyes and saw the baby I got her, wrapped in a red ribbon.

"_HELP ME!" _he whispered.

"EMMETT! WHAT THE CRAP! Is this why we stopped to pick up that stupid ninja suit!"

**The End**

**Thanks for being patient with me. Sorry for all you Wella fans who wanted a Wella romance scene. But I promise there will be one… IN THE SEQUEL! SURPRIIIISE!**


End file.
